comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Lynch (Earth-212019)
Jonah Lynch is a member of the League of Shadows and a man sent by Ra's Al Ghul himself to kill the traitor Bruce Wayne otherwise known as The Batman. Biography Early Life Jonah was born to Christopher and Elizabeth Lynch two fairly well off people. Jonah had a good childhood and became a brother at the age of 4. Jonah went to a public school and topped the majority of his classes. After achieving his high school diploma at the age of 16, Jonah went on a holiday to India. Whilst flying over Pakistan, the plane was shot down and crashed outside a nearby village. Jonah awoken with broken ribs and a broken arm but managed to drag his brother out of the wreckage before seeing the plane burn to the ground with his parents in it. Jonah went to the local village for help but only found the Militia who had shot the plane down. The militiants beat Jonah and when his brother Adrian came wondering into the village they beat him too. Adrian was killed infront of Jonah which caused him to collapse in shock. When Jonah woke he found himself in the back of a truck on his way to an unkown location. Jonah found himself in a cell and was tortured for what seemed like months. One of the militiants came into his cell and attempted to rape him but was killed before he could begin. Jonah was freed by men in hoods and heard many gunshots and screams outside. Jonah was led outside where he saw all the men that had caused him so much pain dead. Two men in hoods brought a miltiant to Jonah and revealed that this was the man who killed Adrian. Jonah was allowed to kill him but that by doing so ment that he owed his life to the men that freed him. Jonah agreed and using his fingers stabbed the militiant in his eyes before using a knife and slitting his throat. Jonah asked who he now owed his life too when one of the men unmasked themselves and said "My name is Henri Ducard and you owe your life to the League of Shadows" League of Assassins Jonah was brought to Ra's Al Ghul the leader of the League of Shadows who promised to mould Jonah into the greatest assassin the world has ever seen. Having nothing to lose, Jonah agreed and was told he would become Henri Ducard's apprentice. For 3 years, Jonah trained at the highest level and became one of the League's hottest prostpects. Jonah had beat nearly everyone in sparring but could not manage to best Ra's two daughters; Nyssa and Talia. Ducard took Jonah in as his own son and attempted to make amends for the way he pushed Bruce away. Jonah was handpicked by Ra's Al Ghul to return to Gotham and enact the first piece of Ra's plan for the traitor Bruce Wayne. Moving back to Gotham The Rat Pack Return to Nanda Parbat Return to Gotham Tabs on Bruce Wayne Prometheus Trivia *Jonah was nicknamed the "throwing star killer" when first masquerading as Prometheus. *Jonah loves to torment Commisioner Gordon the most. *Jonah has added wrestling moves to his arsenal when it comes to hand to hand combat. *Dick Grayson is one of the few people who still think there is a chance for Jonah to come to the light. *Jonah based his Prometheus persona on a Robin Hood looking guy in a neighbouring city **He majorly based it on the Titan from Greek mythology who stole the fire from the Gods and gave it to Mankind. *Jonah always saw himself as the Frank Sinarta of his Ratpack. *Jonah's Ratpack nickname was Manhunter. Category:Created by Red Average Category:Earth-212019 Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Multilingual Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Sword Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Bow Wielders Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Explosion Creation Category:Espionage Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Tracking Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Condensed Muscle Tissue Category:Muscular Efficiency Category:Criminals